


The Journal With the Pawprints

by Blooks



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Depicted rape, It's brief but might be triggering to some so..I warned you
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-30
Updated: 2013-10-30
Packaged: 2017-12-30 22:30:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1024135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blooks/pseuds/Blooks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karkat finds a journal on the side of a path near the woods. The journal itself is so pretty, and he is shocked to discover the horrible truth inside.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Journal With the Pawprints

*You find a journal on the ground, its olive with little blue paw prints around the edge. You try to put it back down, to let her find it when she inevitably comes back to look for it, but your curiosity gets the best of you. You open it and begin to read the first page, it's dated 28 days ago.*

Day 1.  
I'm starting this journal beclaws something happened today that I'll nefur tell anypawdy, but I want to remempur, I don't know why, I just do.

It was cold. I was walking home furom Equius's hive, it was raining too. Of course the rain didn't bothpur a fierce huntress like me! I was apawt halfway home when I felt somepawdy grab me furom behind. They wrapped their arms around my waist and grabbed my wrists, making it so I couldnt use my claws. They yanked off my gloves, claws included, and threw them fur away with one hand, restraining me with the other. I was writhing in their grasp and yowling fur them to let me see who they were. They grabbed me by my neck, squeezing till it was hard fur me to breathe. I had to stop moving or they'd make it so I couldn't get any air at all. They held me like that fur a moment, then, still holding my neck, shoved me down against the ground and moved to where they were straddling my lower back, keeping me pinned down. I didn't fight them, I was scared that they would kill me... 

*Theres a ripply bit in the page, like a droplet hit it, maybe a tear? You continue reading*

They took my jacket off, tossing it to the side. I laid there, shivering as the furigid air hit me, with somepawdy pining me to the wet ground. They shifted me so my face was still firmly held to the alternian soil, but now my rear was pushed up in the air. I felt so furnerable like that, it was pawful.

*It looks like more tears hit the page here*

They pulled my pants down as far as they could, to my knees, and then I could hear them pull their own pants down too. They tugged down my panties and spuread my knees as far apart as pawsible, with my pants around my knees. I whimpered in fear and instantly bit my lip in regret, hoping they hadn't heard. I was dismayed to find out they /had/ heard when a moment later they chuckled at my fear. I felt them move, and then felt their bulge against my nook. I took a deep breath and tried to wriggle away at that point, but I couldn't use my arms so they easily held me there. All my effort got me was a bruised neck.  I started to let the tears, tears that had been threatening to fall, flow freely down to the ground, mixing with the rain to be unnoticeable.

They moved quickly, thrusting their bulge into me. I screeched because it hurt so much, but then bit my lip and stayed quiet as they continued sliding in and out, painstakingly slow. I could feel where the sensitive skin of my nook had torn, where blood leaked furom the wounds. I was sobbing, engulfed in pain. They slowly began to speed up, their bulge throbbing inside me. After what seemed to be hours of this torment they stopped thrusting, their bulge pulsing and shooting wave after wave of genetic material into me. They then pulled up their pants and stood up, holding my head down with their foot. Then they ran. I didn't look to see who they were or where they went, I just lied there, purobably cofured in genetic material, and cried. Within minuets I blacked out.

When I woke up, it was still night, but the rain had stopped. I hesitantly sat up, fearing that they might still be here, waiting. I looked around and saw nopawdy, so I pulled my underwear and pants up, both soaking wet furom the rain. I went on shaky legs to retrieve my jacket, gingerly picking it up and putting it on. I walked around searching fur my gloves. Pounce had given them to me and I loved them. I couldn't find them.

I hadn't realized I was crying again until then. I decided I should go home, fearing the pawsibility of another attack. I walked towards my hive, nervously glancing behind me every few steps, feeling powerless without my claws. I thought I'd never get there but after awhile I saw the ferns covering the opening to my cave. I pushed them aside and went straight to sleep, I wanted to furget efurything. I wanted to block it all out and that was the only way I could. The next thing I know, I was blinking awake and was in dry clothes. I still don't know where these clothes came from, they're a grey tshirt with a striped print and a pair of grey sweatpants. Nothing special, but still. Well, that's all I have to say. I guess I'll keep writing in this book if I feel the need to, but I don't know. 

 *You can't believe what you just read. Who would have.. Why.. You close the book, not daring to see if more pages are filled out. You tuck it into your jacket, figuring it best to keep it from any other people who might find it. You start on your way home, deciding to deal with the situation tomorrow.*

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, you will find out who did the thing and what else is in the journal. Imma try to update monthly, but I might not. I might update weekly for a bit, you never know, all I can assure is that it will continue, along with my other story.


End file.
